User talk:Oliverandtoad13/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Oliverandtoad13 page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 15:53, March 26, 2010 Images Hi, before you upload any more images, can you please look at our rules about naming images please. Thanks! SteamTeam 16:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry SteamTeam, but what have I done wrong? Oliverandtoad13 16:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I just uploaded a new one, is that OK? Oliverandtoad13 16:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! That's much better. I may be deleted because it is rather small. But that's much better. SteamTeam 16:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SteamTeam! Oliverandtoad13 16:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, can you not add a width to the gallery. Thanks :) It might not have been your fault because the wikia is playing up slightly but it said that you added a width to the Rosie page. Thanks! your friend, SteamTeam 18:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) A width! All I did was added a new picture! Oliverandtoad13 18:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I did say the wikia was playing up, I didn't think you would do that :) SteamTeam 18:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry for my rudeness. Oliverandtoad13 18:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :What rudeness? :) I didn't find you rude at all. :) SteamTeam 18:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't read the rules properly. At the time, I wasn't planning on uploading images. Sorry. :'( Oliverandtoad13 18:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Pics When you upload pics make sure that they are a lot bigger than what you've been uploading. And also before you upload a pic make sure it's not a duplicate. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) OK. Thanks. Oliverandtoad13 15:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Screen Captures They're fine :) What programme are you using? Also, eventually they will be replaced with bigger images (see our announcements for more information on my image project) SteamTeam 10:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, that's how I used to do it ;) Well, keep up the good work. The movie script is finished by the way. SteamTeam 10:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll send you the script via email shortly. There's been a change of plan, instead of putting the lines on YouTube we've decided it's best to put the lines on 'Megaupload'. This makes easier for me, you, and the editor of the movie. SteamTeam 10:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Featured Users I haven't got a clue. That's something you would have to ask Thomasfan or ZEM about. Sorry I couldn't help SteamTeam 12:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I could send it within the next five minutes if you want me too. But the movie has been postponed for a while because we're having a big clear out and it would therfore be impossible to film. I'll send it now SteamTeam 12:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I've sent it. Check to see if you have it :) SteamTeam 12:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, it obviously didn't let me fit it all into one email. I'll try sending it as an attached 'word' document. SteamTeam 13:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I've sent it SteamTeam 13:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Where about is this character revealed? I don't really mind. I know you won't reveal them to people, I trust you :) SteamTeam 13:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, as for the featured users, it is an automatic thing, so I'm not sure how it works. If you aren't on the list, it is most likely due to some glitch or process in Wikia. ZEM talk to me! 15:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I know who you mean (I should do I was co-writer :P ) I'll have a closer looks SteamTeam 17:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Screenshots: Annoyed? No, not really. Actually you reminded me about my image project that I started a while back where I'm replacing all the existing images with taller ones. The only thing that does slightly "Annoy me" (for want of a better word) is that every image you're uploading will have to be deleted but eventually, besides that, it's not annoying me at all really. SteamTeam 18:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :No, I didn't say that at all. I said that I will have to replace them all eventually. SteamTeam 18:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course you can, that's completely up to you. I just wanted to make sure you're aware of my project so you don't get upset when your images are replaced. For more information my my project please see our announcements page SteamTeam 18:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:How do you make the taller screenshots? Well, it's very complicated. I wouldn't really know how to begin explaining. I think it's a lot to do with the DVD software I use. It's expensive though. SteamTeam 10:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, sorry SteamTeam 13:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Because they look neater and are easy to see and are brighter and better quality. I hope you don't think it's only your images I'm going to replace, I'm doing it to everyone's - even my own! I discussed it with the other admins before I started and the said it was a good idea too. I'm also replacing images with black edgings (like the one you upload just now) because they look awful and most of them are mine anyway :) SteamTeam 14:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sucess That's great. I noticed. Just to let you know that I will be doing Season 11 within the next couple of days. SteamTeam 11:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Great. You do 5 and 6, and I'll finish Season 10 and then 11 :) SteamTeam 12:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Good luck to you too :) Did you pay for PowerDVD or did you get a free trial SteamTeam 12:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Good. The images you're uploading really do look great. Doing them with PowerDVD really does make them look brighter don't you think? :) SteamTeam 12:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yours do look excellent. :) SteamTeam 12:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm only stating the truth :) SteamTeam 12:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Of course it's fine. We're just grateful to have them :) SteamTeam 15:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) New Image Rules Since you've been uploading pics recently, I thought I should tell you that I've added a few new image rules. Please check them out and let me know your thoughts on them. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Your Forum I'll think about it... And discuss it with my fellow staff members. :) ZEM talk to me! 01:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :OK, it has been decided that you can have a second chance. You may re-register. ZEM talk to me! 13:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Replacing images Yes, that will be fine. I assume you'll do it from the Heave Ho DVD? SteamTeam 17:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Movie Voices Just read your lines but can you do them by characters. For instance, all the Oliver voices and all the Duck voices. By the way, you can also play Toad if you want to. Victor and Kevin are also available if you want them. For more info please check out my thread on ZEM's forum (I know you're back on there :) ) SteamTeam 12:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::They sound excellent but it won't be until I go to dub the voices over the footage that we'll truly know if it's good enough but it sounds first rate to me - thank you! And Thank you for taking on Victor, Kevin and Toad :) Also, can I ask a favour, is it easy for you to record lines and upload them? If so can you help me with some advertisements for the movie to put on my YouTube channel? If so, I'll PM you on ZEM's forum SteamTeam 13:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Certainly: PM me right away! Yes boss, coming right up! Oliverandtoad13 13:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC)